The Little Moments We Have
by MegaxXxMonster
Summary: Set after the trilogy. A one-shot about Janie and Cabe at the U of M together. Mild language. A Little Fluff.   Please Read and Review, it makes me happy


Janie accompanied Cabel to The University of Michigan in the fall. Cabel had three roommates, Jacob, Travis and Sam. Janie, luckily only had one, Cassandra.

Cassandra and she had a room in the corner of their dorm wing, leaving their room smaller than the others. Although Cassandra didn't seem to enjoy the smaller space, they made do with what they had and took advantage of only having on roommate. They always played games and had so much fun together. Cassandra only took one class with Janie, but they saw each other enough not to mind.

Cassandra's dreams were light and sweet usually, which made it extremely easier for Janie to pull out of them at night.

Tonight was a different. Cassandra had just broken up with her boyfriend, Ryan, for cheating on her, her dream wasn't like her usual flower field and candy corn ones.

_**Janie found herself in the middle of a desert. Looking around silently she observed all her surroundings. The orange looking sand, hot against her bare feet, the only living life here was the cactuses and she didn't even know if those counted. She heard a small shriek from behind her and quickly turned around to find Cassandra and Ryan-she recognized him from the photos Cassie had showed her. **_

_**Janie watched as he grabbed her and roughly pulled her into a tight hold. She was screaming, screaming for it to be over and for her to be safe and away from him. But she didn't ask for help.**_

_**Janie was pleading for Cassie to look at her and say the two words that enabled Janie to help. That was the only reason she didn't pull out of the dream, she wanted her friend to dream peacefully and this wasn't very peaceful if you asked her.**_

_**Ryan smacked his hand across her mouth creating an obviously painful sound with his hand. Then he dug his fingers into Cassie's cheek. Small streaks of blood slowly started showing from the cuts he created. She cried out in pain as he punched her first in the face, then the chest and last of all the stomach. Than he used the now free hand to hold her neck into a head lock, picking her off her feet and chucking her at the ground near Janie's feet.**_

_**She landed with a moan at Janie's feet. Her face was bloody from the punches and scratches. Slowly she got to her feet, she was wobbly getting up and standing on her own but she soon gained balance. **_

_**Then she turned around to face Janie, noticing her for the first time. She looked at Janie with pleading eyes. Just Say It, Janie thought to herself hoping that somehow Cassie could hear, Ask Me To Help You. Cassandra just looked at her, eyes filled with pain.**_

_**Then abruptly turned towards Ryan, he was walking extremely fast and carried himself in a way that clearly stated 'I'm Going to Beat the Shit out of you'. Cassandra turned around quickly once Ryan got halfway.**_

_**"Help Me! Please! Help ME" She started to shriek hysterically. Janie was somewhat happy on the inside now that she could finaly help and sighed quickly in relief.**_

_**She wasn't sure exactly how to help so she generalized it a lot. "It's you dream Cassie you can change it, you can change it. Just concentrate." Cassandra clearly wasn't concentrating she was almost in a complete hysteric faze. Ryan was approaching quickly and the closer he came the more nervous Janie was about Ryan reaching his ex-girlfriend.**_

_**"You Bitch!" He screamed at her."You filthy bitch. Go To Hell." **_

_**He was almost at them and Janie had to do something to change the dream before he attacked her once again. "Change. Your. Dream!" Janie cried over Ryan's words.**_

_**Cassandra looked at Janie nervously than squeezed her eyes shut in concentration. **_

_**Suddenly the dream started to change, Ryan stopped moving, frozen in the spot. There was a knock on their dorm room door but Janie couldn't do anything about it. She had been in this dream all night and was too weak to pull out of it in this stage; it would have to cool down extremly first. **_

_**Then Cassandra started to WAKE, the dream started to FADE and soon it was GONE.**_

Janie couldn't see or hear or feel anything for a while. Then she faintly started to hear voices, more specifically a voice. Cabe's. He stood by her and soon she could feel herself in his arms in a comforting, protecting gesture.

He held her until her vision came back, he handed her a granola bar, which she accepted gratefully.

"I saw you on the floor in your little shaking faze, so I woke Cassandra up. Told her we were just going out for breakfast, she looked as if she had a pretty restless night." He spoke softly, gently caressing her face.

"Ryan got caught cheating on her; it showed very much in her dreams." She began to sit up and move onto her bed. Cabel followed, not releasing his grip around her waist.

"You look like shit too." He said brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face. "Before we head out for food, where are your glasses?" He looked around but couldn't see them.

She giggled quietly as to not wake Cassie up again. "I got contacts yesterday."

"That explains it," he chuckles with a big smile across his face. "I love you so, so much Janie. You have no idea." And with that he leaned in to kiss her, but stopped half in inch from her lips in a teasing gesture.

After around ten seconds of that tempting position, Janie reached her hands up to his head and gently, yet forcefully pulled him down so their lips could touch. He smiled against her lips before kissing her back. He took the lead, moving his lips passionately, reaching his hands underneath her and pulling her up impossibly closer to him. She moaned and he started reaching for her top but Janie stopped him.

"I have a roommate Cabe, and sadly she happens to be right across from us and I am not going to scare her for life by having her wake up to a naked Cabe. Sorry," she said innocently. He just gave her another passionate kiss before picking her up bridal style and carrying her out of the room.

"I for one would love to see her reaction to that," he grinned at her.

Janie just rolled her eyes, "Of course you would. Now put me down and let's get some food."

"No I prefer you in my arms with your sexy new contacts." She laughed at this and after a few minutes of playful argument, he ended up putting her down. She kissed him teasingly on the very corner of his mouth before stealing his hat and trotting down the hallway laughing. He chuckled and started chasing after her.

_**Life isn't perfect, nowhere close. But these moments are all we have to live for, what would we be without love? Where would we be? Love is all we have. Love is what makes up who we are.**_

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Did you like it?<strong>

**Review Please! Even if it's just to say that It sucked and needs more purple invisible orange flying elephants in it! **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
